User blog:Noddite/Faction Relations
It's not a good idea to write a blog post so late in the night/early in the morning, but it's the only time I have. Initial Faction Relations Where to find: Presets.as -> faction_relations These are the preset faction relations. Workforce Merchants, with 0, 30, 0, 0, 0, 0, -30, 10 for example, has +30 with Drekar (third from left entry), -30 with Alkubra Marauders (eighth from left/second from right), and +10 with Alkubra Police (ninth from left/first from right). Your Caravan (0): [] Lintu (1): 0 Drekar (2): 0 Pullid (3): -5, -70 Kivi (4): 0, 0, 0 Travelers (5): 10, -50, 10, 10 Rovers (6): -50, -50, -50, -50, -50 Alkubra Marauders (7): -50, -50, -50, -50, -50, -50 Alkubra Police (8): 0, -10, 0, 0, 20, -20, -50 Workforce Merchants (9): 0, 30, 0, 0, 0, 0, -30, 10 Liberation Army (10): 0, -50, 0, 0, 30, -20, -20, -10, -70 The Church of Man of Zinc (11): 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, -5, -10, 20, 20, -30 Narizians (12): 0, -5, 0, 0, 0, -10, -20, -50, -80, 20, -50 Janubi Government (13): 0, 0, 0, 0, 10, -20, -20, 0, 0, -10, 0, 0 Ozbet Government (14): 0, -20, 0, 0, 20, -30, -30, 0, -5, 40, 0, 0, -80 Janubi Bandits (15): 0, 0, 0, 0, -50, 0, 0, -20, -10, -30, 0, 0, -80, -50 Winchester Clan (16): 0, 0, 0, 0, -50, 0, 0, -10, -10, -40, 0, 0, -80, -70, 0 The Federation (17): 0, 0, 0, 0, 10, -10, -10, 20, 70, -50, 20, -10, 50, -30, -30, -20 Qubba Government (18): 0, -30, 0, 0, 20, -30, -40, 0, -40, 50, -5, -5, -10, 10, -50, -40, -20 Regin's Gang (19): 0, -50, 0, 0, -20, -10, 0, -20, 0, 0, 0, 0, -10, 0, 0, 0, 0, -20 Brethren of the Sands (20): 0, 0, 0, 0, -20, 0, 0, -10, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, -5, -5, 0 Qubba Bandits (21): 0, 0, 0, 0, -20, 0, 0, 0, 10, -20, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, -20, -90, 20, 30 Federation Bandits (22): 0, 0, 0, 0, -20, 0, 0, 0, 5, -10, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, -50, -20, 0, 20, 10 Caravans (23): 0, -80, 0, 10, 10, -50, -50, 50, 0, 50, 0, 0, 50, 50, -50, -20, 50, 50, -30, -50, -50, -50 Static Relations Where to find: Presets.as -> do_not_affect_relations I'm guessing these are faction relations that can't change in-game. They're grouped for my viewing convenience; your mileage may vary. Yes, I'm also aware that "from:10, to:21" is listed twice. {from:6, to:2} {from:7, to:2} {from:5, to:2}, {from:5, to:7} {from:6, to:7} {from:7, to:6} {from:8, to:15}, {from:8, to:16} {from:14, to:15} {from:13, to:6}, {from:13, to:2}, {from:13, to:7}, {from:13, to:15}, {from:13, to:19}, {from:13, to:21}, {from:13, to:22} {from:10, to:6}, {from:10, to:7}, {from:10, to:15}, {from:10, to:19}, {from:10, to:21}, {from:10, to:21} {from:18, to:6}, {from:18, to:7}, {from:18, to:15}, {from:18, to:19}, {from:18, to:21}, {from:18, to:22} {from:17, to:6}, {from:17, to:7} {from:15, to:6} {from:17, to:19}, {from:17, to:21}, {from:17, to:22} {from:21, to:6}, {from:21, to:7}, {from:21, to:15}, {from:21, to:19}, {from:21, to:22} {from:15, to:6}, {from:15, to:7}, {from:15, to:19}, {from:15, to:21}, {from:15, to:22} {from:19, to:6}, {from:19, to:7}, {from:19, to:15}, {from:19, to:21}, {from:19, to:22} {from:22, to:6}, {from:22, to:7}, {from:22, to:15}, {from:22, to:19}, {from:22, to:21} Category:Blog posts